Conventional telephone systems, such as the public switched telephone network (PSTN) are suitable for call interception for both incoming and outgoing calls in the event of an emergency or law enforcement event, such as a hostage scenario. In such systems, a local switch (e.g., a class 5 switch) servicing the location may be configured to provide direct access to and from only designated telephone lines, such as a telephone line associated with the hostage negotiator or other law enforcement personnel.